


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°13 : Action ou Vérité ? (Seconde version)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, Remadora, Ronks - Freeform, Truth or Dare, UA, Univers alternatif, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Seconde version d'une partie d'Action ou Vérité x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°13 : Action ou Vérité ? (Seconde version)

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours dans un univers alternatif, nous nous retrouvons pour une seconde version d' « Action ou vérité ? », avec cette fois-ci Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, et Hermione qui s'ennuient en salle des profs. Il n'y a vraiment aucun lien avec une quelconque chronologie.

**Dimanche 13 décembre 2015**

 

Une soirée pluvieuse. Une salle des profs. Des profs qui s'ennuient. Une idée lumineuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Voilà comment débuta cette partie d' « Action ou vérité ? ».

Le directeur se désigna lui-même comme tireur au sort officiel de cette partie. Les autres écrivèrent des gages et des questions sur des bouts de papier qu'ils remirent dans une boîte.

Minerva McGonagall fut la première à passer.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Dumbledore avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Vérité.

\- Avec quelle célébrité aimeriez-vous passer la journée ?

McGonagall rosit légèrement.

\- George Clooney.

Vint le tour de Filius Flitwick.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Restez debout sur un pied pendant un tour.

Le vieux sorcier s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

Remus Lupin fut le suivant.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Buvez un verre d'eau chaude sans vous arrêter.

« Cela aurait pu être pire », pensa Lupin. Il fit ce qu'on lui demanda, et tira une grimace à la fin.

Ce fut au tour de Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Quelle est la matière que vous aimiez le plus à Hogwarts ?

\- La métamorphose. C'était très facile pour moi.

Vint ensuite le tour de Severus Snape.

\- Action ou vérité ?

Il lança un regard noir au directeur. Il n'était pas très partant pour ce jeu ridicule.

\- Action, grommela-t-il.

\- Embrassez sur la bouche votre voisine de droite.

Severus regarda Hermione avec hésitation. La jeune femme rougit. Le Maître des Potions hésita encore un moment puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement.

Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux était le plus gêné.

Ce fut finalement le tour d'Hermione.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu un coup de foudre ? Si oui, pour qui ?

Hermione devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle hésita, et finit par répondre.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de coup de foudre.

Mais on sentait qu'elle mentait.

Severus était perplexe face à cette réponse, qu'il sentait erronée, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

C'est ainsi que prit fin cette partie d' « Action ou vérité ? » entre professeurs.


End file.
